The present invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus called a “meter socket” for utility service meters. A meter socket is sometimes mounted on the face of a building (e.g., a home) prior to the completion of the construction of the building so that a utility service line (underground or overhead) may be connected to the meter. In most cases, a meter socket may be mounted on the face of a building after the completion of the construction.